Caught RedHanded
by Poppin' Roxin
Summary: She knew what she had to do. She had to run, run away from everything she knew and loved. Run from the man she oh-so dearly loved. Dear God, her heart was breaking. What more can she do? / Kyo x Misao.
1. Prologue

_Another story idea… hehehe._

_Black bird story, this time:)_

_Yeah… Just needed to get my imagination juices flowing._

_Summary (first attempt?): She knew what she had to do. She had to run, run away from everything she knew and loved. Run from the man she oh-so dearly loved. Dear God, her heart was breaking. What more can she do?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Bird.**_

_**Warning: May contain spoilers. Read at your own risk.**_

_**Author: CiiCiinREX.**_

.

.

.

"…_How'd you find me?"_

"_I'll find you…no matter where you are. You, I'll always find."_

_-Misao and Kyo, Volume 4._

.

.

.

_Caught _**Red-Handed**

_Prologue_

.

.

.

I closed my eyes, shut them tightly, hoping and wishing that this was just a dream—or better yet, I wished it was reality.

"Misao…" He whispered, his dark eyes flickering with intense emotions that I myself could not comprehend. The way he looked at me as if I were a glass doll, as if I weren't real, made me want to break down into tears.

He looked so beautiful I wanted to cry at the mere sight of him. He was clad in his usual long haori jacket, silky black wings popping out of his shoulder blades as the stretched five feet long majestically. Dark, shiny hair that curled right into the crook of his neck flowed across his flawless face, his smothering eyes peeping right through them. He slowly made his way towards me, and I couldn't stop the water that flowed down my cheeks this time. Every step that echoed in the foyer cracked deeper and deeper into my heart.

I could not look away from him; I was in too much of a daze and in disarray filled with questions. What should I do? Run? Stay? Embrace him? Hurt him deeply? Too many scenarios ran through my mind and my time was beginning to run out as he shakily breathed in, his hand reaching out to me.

"Misao…!" He nearly cried out in a whisper, his eyes filling with—tears?

**Push him away! **One voice shouted at me—the rational one, the one that knew best and loved Kyo, yet did things that hurt him the most. **Hurt him so that he won't come near us!**

_Hug him! _Another voice—the desperate one, the one that loved Kyo the most and craved to do the things that would have him wanting more. _He's right there… he's acting like we're a mirage… Don't you want to touch him? Don't you love him? Embrace him!_

My mind and my heart were warring at each other, the voices in my head screaming at me to do one or the other which was causing a large headache to build up at my temples. As I listened to them more, their demands were spoken harsher and louder as my thoughts all became mush once Kyo had broken the fifteen feet distance mark.

"Stay back!" I snapped, though I probably looked pathetic since my tears were gushing out uncontrollably. Kyo flinched back, but then determinedly furrowed his brows as he broke into a run, his wings flapping slightly as he attempted to pick up his pace.

"I said stay back!" The roar didn't seem to faze him in the least, and that's when I knew that I couldn't stop myself.

The moment his strong arms swept me off the ground and wrapped around me warmly, I knew that I loved him so much, so much that I knew the pain I felt leaving him the first time wouldn't compare to the next. I felt him pick me up off the ground and swing me around in circles. I felt my hot tears soak into the shoulder of his fabric of his haori jacket. I felt his warm fingers caress my cheeks as they grazed my face, his eyes flickering everywhere on me as if he were trying to soak in all the details on my facial feature. "Misao…" I couldn't tell if his eyes were blurring with tears, or if that was merely my own as his form was getting harder and harder to distinguish. His lips were running all over my body; my cheeks, my forehead, my nose; no spot went ignored. Strong arms encircled around my neck as his humid breath tickled my ears.

"You idiot…" I could hear him mutter when his grasp tightened around me. "You faithless… stupid…"

I nearly broke down. "Kyo…" I almost cried out. My throat was tightening with emotion as I tried my best to hold it down, and it was getting more difficult to breathe the more he murmured cruel words, as he did not have any sweet words for me. This was one of the examples of how he used force to show how me how he felt.

I heard him dryly sob in my ear as he hugged me, and I looked over his shoulder to see the Daitengu in their winged forms with their clothes on. Zenki, Buzen, Sagami, Hoki, Taro, Jiro, Saburo; they were all there staring at me as if I would disappear into thin air if they so much as glanced away for a second. The triplets seemed as if they would burst into tears if they were held back any longer from running up to me, and I felt the same way, but…

When I peered farther, I saw three pairs of eyes staring at me with mixed emotions. They were waiting for me to react either the way they expect, or the way that I would out of love. Their words echoed in my mind as their bright eyes danced in the shadows, their presences hidden from all the other tengu. One particular set of eyes was gazing at me in such a way that I felt myself jolt and stop breathing for a second. Those warm green eyes were so encouraging, so filled with love… A melancholy smile glinted in the darkness, and I was torn.

Taking in a deep breath, I gathered my bearings and slowly, painfully built up the walls that would help me keep my poker face on and my vulnerable feelings bottled up. Kyo must have felt me for he loosened his grip on me to stare at me in question, his hoarse voice calling out, "Misao…?"

My heart was pounding agonizingly against my ribs, and the fast tempo was echoing clearly in my ears. A rush of emotion crashed onto me as my fingers curled in Kyo's jacket, and I was at a loss.

It was only when Kyo called out my name for a second time that I knew what I wanted—_needed_—to do.

Dear God… I loved them both so much.

.

_Don't worry, if I continue, this WILL be a STRICT KYOxMISAO story. The other she has this 'love' for is for someone who is a girl and it is more of a very strong friendship/family bond she has towards her. _

_Yeah… it may take me a while to make other chapters. And if I do update more often for this story, the chapters may be very short each time. So yeah._

_Hope you enjoyed it! I mostly posted this because I wanted the idea out of my head. If I get some positive feedback, I may just update the next chapter~ :)_

_Don't think it'll be a recent update, though, because I've already promised another chapter for my other story… XD. TT^TT_

_I'd try, though. :)_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! _

_(Edit: I'll probably need to fix this later on, too. I made this in like... 25 minutes, non-stop DX (though I had to stop frequently when I tried to find the right word. XD))_

_._

_Love, _

_~CiiCiinREX._

_._

**Ended: February 13, 2011; 7:11 PM.**


	2. i: Encounter

_Hmmm... I didn't get as many review as I expected :/ but oh well, I know Black Bird is still new and out there for some people, so not many will come and read this fic anyway. But to those who are, I hope you'll follow this story for chapters to come!_

_I have all seven books of Black Bird right now, and I decided to do something fun by adding in quotes from other characters from any volume. I love how it's an intro:)_

_Hope you enjoy the story!_

**Summary:** She knew what she had to do. She had to run, run away from everything she knew and loved. Run from the man she oh-so dearly loved. Dear God, her heart was breaking. What more can she do?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Bird.**

**Warning: May contain spoilers. Read at your own risk.**

_**Author: CiiCiinREX.**_

.

.

.

_"Dear God,_

_I love everything about him._

_Please... give me strength._

_Even a little will do._

_If we're torn apart..._

_...I cannot go on living."_

_-Misao, Volume 5._

.

.

.

_Caught _**Red-Handed**

_Chapter 1_

.

.

.

_It all started on a normal Spring day; I was at the supermarket, like every other day..._

.

.

.

"Hmm..." I hummed, drumming my fingers on my chin in thought. _'Did we have beef or chicken last night?' _I tried to think back, but memory seemed to fail me. Sighing, I threw both of the products in and continued in my stroll, basket hanging off of my right arm as I pulled together the ingredients for the dinner I would make for my family tonight.

Glancing around, I noted how empty and slow-moving the supermarket was, although that feature gave a comfortable feel to the never-busy building. The white floors and walls were swept clean, and the slight humming of the refridgerating isle met my ears. A few people passed by me here and there, and their friendly glances and soft whispers were just as lulling as the atmosphere of the store. I felt myself sway as my eyelids drooped before I caught herself just as I was about to smack my face full on the floor. It seemed that lately I hadn't been able to sleep that much due to school projects and homework-mostly math homework.

I momentarily scolded myself, feeling a blush warm my cheeks as passersby stared at me and some asked if there was something wrong. Immediately, I waved it off with a laugh, "Oh, yes, I'm just a little tired, that's all." They seemed a little disbelieving, but they shrugged it off as they bid me a good rest of the evening and made their way out of the store.

As I stood in line to the checkout line just as a thought popped into my head. This was the place where I had seen Kyo-in western clothing, strangely, as he usually wore traditional clothing-with Taro happily weaving from behind the tengu to greet me. At that time, I didn't want anything to do with demons-or Kyo for that matter-and so I tried everything in my power to decline his offer of having dinner at his house until he told Taro explicitly that I thought the little boy's cooking was horrible, trying to drag me into a guilt trip. That was a low blow, but it had worked nonetheless as I found myself eating in a quiet room with Kyo.

At that time... I was ignorant of everything Kyo had done for me and was feeling, and I hurt him so much. But now... our hearts are in tune, and we can gladly call each other boyfriend and girlfriend... I think. He never said announced it, right? But all the daitengu know that we love each other, so I guess we never needed to tell them aloud.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I jumped when a finger tapped my shoulder, "Excuse me, miss, you're next."

I turned around, flushed and ashamed I was holding up the line. "Ah! Sumimasen!" I apologized, rushing to the cashier who was waiting patiently with a bored expression when I spotted a figure walking in my path to my left. I tried to stop but it was too late as I jerked when the body knocked into mine. We both stumbled back a few steps, and my basket hurtled to the ground, some of its contents spilling on the floor-luckily, nothing was banged up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." I said, kneeling on the floor, expecting the person to just walk away without trying to help me. However, the unknown person leant over on the floor as well, neatly gathering my groceries.

"No, I should be the one apologizing," A husky voice said quietly, the crinkling of the instant ramen package and shuffling of objects showing that he had placed the items in the basket. He turned to the man whom had tapped me on the shoulder and told him, "You can go ahead in line." The man stuttered a reply, and the kind male nodded his head towards him as the guy scampered over to the cashier whose eyes were now lightened in amusement. I followed his example, placed the groceries, and lifted my head gratefully. "Ano, thank you."

I could feel my eyes widen instinctively when I found myself staring straight into sharp, emerald eyes that glittered in the dim light of the supermarket. Brown hair fell all over his face, caressing his high cheekbones and narrow facial features, flaring out at the back in a way that resembled a wild spirit or a raging fire. The male seemed very young; from his features his age seemed to range from my age, sixteen, to almost twenty one. He wore a dark, large sweater with a light colored T-shirt underneath, and he seemed to frown at me thoughtfully before he smiled politely back at me. "Sorry for the trouble," He said smoothly, picking up my basket by the handles, and I watched in confusion when he stood behind the customer that was now being rung up.

He... he was beautiful.

But... no human was that physically attractive.

"Why are you standing in line with me?" I asked as I stood beside him, the boy beginning to set things down on the conveyer belt.

He smiled again, this time a little more crookedly. "Well, I'd feel bad if I walked away from a pretty girl when I just knocked her down without doing something to redeem myself."

I wasn't able to hide the flaring blush in time, and he chuckled as I attempted to hide my face with my hands. The cashier nodded, telling me the price as she hid her face like me, apparently embarrassed to be in the presence of the boy-or demon, I would suspect.

I pulled out my wallet, flipping through my money when I saw the boy reach over to the flustered cashier. "It's exact," He said, and before I registered what he just uttered, he was already heading out the door. Speechless, I zipped out my purse guiltily as I rushed outside, the cool spring air biting into my cheeks in contrast to the artificially warm air inside the market. "Hey!" I called out, a little agitated that the boy was treating me kindly was also acting a little aloof-he could just be stealing my groceries for all I knew. The darkening sky almost made it hard for me to spot his figure leaning on a wall near the exit of the market, and I was able to storm up to him. "Why did you do that?"

The guy shrugged, almost nonchalantly in the dimming light. "I was always told to do a random act of kindness each day," He said vaguely, strangely, his soft grin glistening in the sun that was now setting and green eyes dancing with a hidden fire.

What was I doing? I shook my head violently, fighting off the blush that threatened to make its way on my cheeks, and replaced it with a scowl. You like Kyo, I told myself. You like Kyo! The thought of the tengu seemed to calm my heart down, and all attraction I felt toward the mysterious boy faltered.

"Here," He held out the bags of groceries, never letting them go until he made sure I was holding onto all of them. I took them, but not without giving him a questioning look. "...What's your name?"

The brown-haired boy frowned, staring at me for a few moments before propping himself off of his comfortable post on the wall. At this time it was hard to see his whole face now, the sun just peeking over the horizon of buildings as people turned on their outside lights. He blinked at me, before taking a few steps backward, as if defensively.

Silence reigned over us for a while, and I tried a different question-even if I knew the answer already. "Are-Are you a demon?" Shakily, I clutched the necklace Kyo gave me as a present and defense to ward off lesser demons, suddenly wishing that I didn't decline his offer of coming along with me to pick out groceries at the supermarket.

He was a demon; I knew he was. Gulping, I took a step back every time he tried to move forward, never taking my eyes off of his form in fear that he would slit my throat or kidnap me once I did. All the demons I had encountered that smiling kindly or appeared generous had turned on me, even smiling with the same smile as they attempted to rape or murder me. Eyes flickering to every inch of his body-would he pull out a dagger, rush up to me, try to trap me?-I couldn't help but tremble when I felt the unmistakable, powerful aura that every demon had release from being held back and radiate off of his body. I waited for a malicious glint to appear in his eyes or an ominous smile to stretch across his lips, but instead he halted in his tracks to move towards me.

His eyes dilated wildly as he smirked at me, softly but mischievously before he said, "I'll see you later, Harada-san."

He disappeared in the night, one moment there and the next gone as he leapt up and landed somewhere in the shadows, an elegant wisp of wind caressing my face as I blinked, hearing the stars above me singing a melancholy song.

.

.

.

_The only thought that was going through my mind at the time was:_

_"I never gave him my name."_

_And I was scared._

_But I never told Kyo._

_Thinking back, I probably should have,_

_because now_

_I'm stuck in this rut_

_and I can't get back out._

.

.

.

_Bleh, I'm not good at writing in third person, which is probably why my writing may be a little choppy._

_I intended to make the chapters shorter than my usual ones because there are so many quotes in Black Bird I wanna useee. Also, it's hard to put in events when I make really, really long chapters._

_:P_

_Review please!_

_I'll edit this later on! Promise~_

_(But I definitely need a beta soon -_-)_

_~CiiCiinREX._


	3. ii: Fancy Meeting You Here

_Ughhh, I was so hesistant in updating this chapter. I'm not very happy with it TT^TT_

_Yayy! More people are braving it out (is that even a phrase? -_-) and reviewing! Thank you guys! You're reviews motivate me:)_

_Sorry if the story is slow paced, but I have an overall idea of what this is gonna be like so yeah.. I wanna build up the plot and tension, if I can TT^TT_

_I'm not going to put up a review limitation or demand or something like in some of my other stories (I put that up because people end up reviewing less and less the more I progress with the story cuz' they're lazy and I really want their opinions -_-) because I know if you guys like THIS story, you'll review. Plus, if you review more, the more I'm fueled to write. So keep up the reviews, guys! :)_

_OH! By the way, in the beginning chapter I know I said that the OC character would be female, but I ended up changing it because my mind changed itself into something more interesting:) SO yeah, the character is MALE._

_I seriously research for this story. Since I have all the recent volume of BB, I was sifting through the books and just started ripping out scraps of paper, writing down a quote I liked, and putting it as a bookmark where I found it. x)_

_Okay, next chapter!_

**Summary:** She knew what she had to do. She had to run, run away from everything she knew and loved. Run from the man she oh-so dearly loved. Dear God, her heart was breaking. What more can she do?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Bird.**

**Warning: May contain spoilers. Read at your own risk.**

_**Author: CiiCiinREX.**_

.

.

.

_"This is a world of kill or be killed._

_I'm scared._

_I'm scared._

_One day, _

_that hand may not move anymore."_

_-Misao, Volume 3._

.

.

.

_Caught _**Red-Handed**

_Chapter 2_

.

.

.

_Since the encounter with the unknown demon, I was on edge and thought he would pop up wherever I turned. _

_His words:_

_"I'll see you later, Harada-san"_

_and his crooked smile __still rang inside my head._

_I never told Kyo._

_It wasn't until five days later when I was nearly shredded to bits._

.

.

.

"Now, _i _is the equivalent of the square root of negative one, which is impossible in mathematical terms," Kyo-or should I say Usui-sensei-lectured, the chalk clicking against the board, the sound filling the empty room of attentive, teenage girls and passive-looking boys. He wrote down a math problem-one that made me backtrack and scratch my head discretely. Math really wasn't my strong point, and Kyo-that perverted tengu-being the teacher of the class really didn't help. "However, when _i _is squared, it turns into negative one, and when cubed it turns positive."

I attempted to alertly listen to his every word, but the fact that I didn't understand any of the material and my eyes were drooping made me avert them. At the window to my left, I could see the sakura blossoms budding, the light white and pink a stark contrast to the sepia bark of the tree. The branches swayed as a wind gently swept in, caressing the vegetation with extreme care. Just then, the clouds parted and sunlight shone in the classroom as the warmth lulled me quietly. As I closed my eyes and tuned out Kyo's droning, baritone voice, I could hear the chirping birds singing sweetly, the first I've heard since last year. Peering out with slitted eyes before I nearly fell asleep with my head leaning again my propped up arm, the grey shades seem to disappear as the sun lit up once again, the pavement a cool white and grass a healthier shade of green.

I was about to turn back and tried to at least look like I was paying attention when a sharp blur darted out of the corner of my eye in the school courtyard. Narrowing my eyes, I waited again when the form appeared again, this time slowing to a stop once it leapt up on the pillar at the school entrance. Acute, flickering ears and a long, fluffy tail came into detail, and I smiled at the sight of a brown tabby cleaning itself with its back to me. _'So kawaii! I wish I could have a cat...' _Unfortunately, my dad was allergic to cats, and mom and I never bought one even when he denied the it and insisted I buy one.

In the back of my mind, I was somewhat aware that Kyo's voice had adopted an annoyed edge to it, but I dismissed it to observe the brown-furred cat for a few more moments. He can wait, I told myself, smiling wistfully at the kitten. Spotting a cat-especially a cute one-at a close distance was practically impossible since their fur stuck to my clothes, and I didn't want to torture my father. Reveling in the moment, I watched as the mammal turned around, possibly feeling my stare.

He had big emerald eyes that sucked me in and made me jolt, the memory still fresh in my mind-

_("I'll see you later, Harada-san.")_

Kyo said something again, and I could vaguely hear my name, but I couldn't turn away from the cat's wide gaze.

The kitten tilted its head, as if asking me "what's so interesting?", flicked its sharp ears back and forth, and lifted its lips, showing a clean set of white and knive-worthy teeth. Blinking in surprise, I could only watch in silence as the animal lifted the corner of its mouth and bound off the surface, strolling out of the school gate with its unkempt, brown fur flaring behind him. Wait, _him?_

Fiery, brown hair...

Swirling cat eyes...

A crooked, mischievious smile...

His simple yet torturous and harsh words...

_"I'll see you later, Harada-san."_

_"You... Harada-san..."_

_"Harada-san..."_

"Misao!" I flinched and snapped my gaze from the window over to Mana who was shaking my right shoulder rather violently.

"Umm, what?" I glanced around the classroom and flushed deeply when I noticed that all eyes were pinned on me, and I turned away in embarrassment only to meet Kyo's sharp, dark eyes. From the look on his face, he was very, very irritated.

"Usui-sensei called your name at least five times and you kept staring out the window!" Mana whispered curtly under her breath, and mortification made me sink further into my seat.

"A-ano... gomenasai, I thought I saw someone familiar in front of the school..." I attempted to explain-though the excuse was probably only somewhat true-but trailed off when Kyo's reprimanding, stony glare didn't waver. I merely shut my mouth and waited, flustered, for him to say something.

"Please pay attention in class, Harada-san," Kyo drawled, walking over from his spot of leaning on his wooden desk. "I'm aware that math isn't your best subject, but that doesn't give you permission to daydream in the middle of a lecture."

"H-hai," I nodded, relieved when most of my classmates broke of their interested stares and the spotlight was lifted off of my shoulders. Still, I sat slump in my seat, embarrassed about that moment I froze up from that hallucination. Was there really a cat out there? Taking a quick peek out the window when I knew Kyo wasn't looking, I set my sight on the pillar the cat had perched and rested on for a small moment. There was no evidence that a feline had even wadded onto the flat top of the surface, and I shook my head.

It was probably just a hallucination.

"Harada-san?"

This time, I glanced up, not wanting to be caught in a daze again.

"Please see me after class."

Looks like I wasn't getting off scott-free. As I palmed my face in slight frustration, I felt Mana pat me sympathetically on the back and saw Kana send me a comforting smile that I couldn't help but grin back at.

I was truly happy to have Mana and Kana as friends.

.

Strolling back from school, Kyo and I sauntered side by side in the direction of his and my home. Silence seemed to set over us, not uncomfortably but not exactly relaxed, and I found myself reflecting back to the mortification he had me suffer. Quietly, I fumed as the tengu at my side seemed to sense my anger, raising his eyebrow. "What's with the stare?"

"You didn't have to embarrass me in front of the whole class," I grumbled, kicking a pebble as Kyo rolled his eyes at my childish behaviour.

"Hey, you're the one who was staring out the window like a creep," He retorted, giving me 'that look'.

"Well, you could have at least scolded me a little more discretely."

"Discrete?" I didn't like the grin that suddenly stretched across his lips. "You mean, you would rather me grope you and make you jump in front of the class than call your name over and over again?"

"No!" I cried out, horrified, inching away from his side a bit on the sidewalk. "Besides, you wouldn't be able to do that with people around!"

His smirk only widened, adding to the spreading blush I could sense on my cheeks. "I have my ways," He trailed off, mysteriously.

Huffing, I shook my head and shrieked when he pulled me over to the side, away from witnesses, and I felt cold hands trail up my stomach.

"Don't act like you don't like it, Misao," He breathed out onto my neck, his palms reaching higher and higher, and I lashed out quickly, smacking him directly in the jaw.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU HORNY DEMON!"

Growling, I stomped off, leaving a hollow body of what Kyo had been lying in the street. I knew I gave him a good hook since I didn't hear any footsteps from behind me and my knuckles were burning a bit from the amount of pressure I tried to pack into the punch. Anger was still bubbling up in my chest as my speed increased, and I found myself heavily running, my steps echoing. Deciding to walk deeper into the alleyway to get to my house earlier and to avoid the possibility of seeing that perverted tengu again, I began to shiver a bit when a cool, spring breeze drifted in from above.

The sudden wind was the factor that made me aware of my changed environment, and I noted with slight unease that I couldn't hear the hum of people inside their homes or walking along the sidewalks anymore. Instead, white noise blared in my ears and the atmosphere around me instantly converted into a tense, threatening one. Immediately, I regretted the decision of leaving Kyo behind and wished I stayed back with him - his presence comforted me, and he kept his promise of protection well, even if he had his moments that made me rage.

He didn't even do anything as bad as he usually did, but I had instinctively hit and ditched him the moment the implication rolled of his tongue. Now, I was all alone in the alleyway, and cliche as it may sound - it was _too _quiet. My heartbeat seemed to be the only sound, the blaring _doki-doki _making my chest making it feel like it was about to burst out of fear at any moment should anything pop out of nowhere.

I stopped in my tracks. _'I should probably go back where I came from...'_

Turning around, I indecisively pulled back, teetering back. _'Well, I've already run so far and Kyo would either be mad or call me a chicken or both...'_

Just as I was going to change my mind again, the garbage cans at my left crackled loudly and I squeaked, covering my eyes with my hands as I darted away blindly. Several feet away, I panted out of sheer intimidation and nearly smacked myself on the head when I saw two cats saunter out from the crack between the two cans. _'I'm getting all riled up for nothing,' _I scolded myself, eying the two felines that stared at me with wide eyes, noting their appearances. The biggest one had a small scar in his ear, as if it had been in a desperate fight when it was little, with azure eyes and pale grey fur that seemed blue in the dim shadows of the alley. Beside it, the other shifted its tail restlessly, slitted dark-green eyes peering at me with its black and white fur standing on end - though it seemed more out of excitement than defense.

Shaking my head at my silliness, I continued down the narrowing passageway, noting how dark it was getting. Wow, time does fly when you're scared, I mused to myself, still flinching at every little thing. _'Wait, which way did I come from?'_ I sighed, rubbing my forehead in an attempt to calm my nerves and rapid heartbeat.

"Hey, you."

I jolted at the sudden sentence, turning around to see two boys standing behind me a few metres near the trashcans. By now, the sunset had the shadows stretching out farther and farther into the alley, and it was hard to make out little details. The muscular one raised his eyebrow, his grey hair framing his narrow face, and his blue eyes staring right through me. I wasn't sure which of the boys talked, so when the thin one with sharp eyes and dark hair stepped forward, I knew it was him that spoke.

"Harada Misao, isn't it?"

"H-how do you know my name?" The moment I asked that and when the boys shared a look, I knew that it was a pointless question.

The grey-haired man grinned deviously, his blue eyes sparkling with a tint of emotion that had me trembling a bit. "Isn't it obvious?" He inquired as the two walked towards me passively. "We're demons."

Not another one! My mind was running a mile a minute once they began advancing towards me: What should I do? Call for Kyo? Scream? Try to fight a pointless battle and hope some bystander would see me and get help? Run?

Since the last option seemed the most favorable in my mind, I made a move to dart when I felt a large hand yank my hair, and I let out a shriek of pain, kicking and punching in hope that I would land a hit on the man who took hold of me. I nearly let out a cry of relief when something solid gave way under my fist, but it was shattered when he pulled harder and growled, never releasing his grip.

"She's a fiesty one," One said to the other.

"This'll be fun," The other snickered, and my blood ran cold as the guy tossed me on the floor harshly, my palms scrapping against the dark pavement as I rolled on the floor painfully. Glancing up, I watched with a hazy eyes filled with tears as the two approached closer and closer with toothy grins.

"N-no," I managed to croak out, trying to crawl away from the two only to meet a wall three pulls later. It seemed that my pathetic state didn't have them sympathetic at all as they were only a few steps away. "NO!" Fearfully, I shouted out as the muscular demon reached out with his hand, "KYO!"

The demon seemed amused at my pleas and cries. "Go ahead, yell as much as you want. No one will find you once we're done."

.

.

.

"I think you spoke too soon."

I watched in awe as the two lanky demons in front of me widened their eyes - almost like in fear - and were swept off their feet by a powerful, dark blur. They attempted to dodge it, but their tries proved to be in vain as they were hurtled into the concrete wall several meters away, the thin demon crashing into the garbage can. The dark form landed in front of me, protectively and elegantly, with one hand in front of their body.

"K-kyo?" I whispered, unable to make the person in the thick shadows of the alley. Coughing slightly, I picked myself up to get a better look. The person turned and stared at me with, not sharp dark eyes, but familiar emerald eyes. He sent me a crooked smile yet again, as if he were greeting me on the streets mid-day with no demons attacking him or me.

"Fancy meeting you here," He said, his eyes crinkling with shady amusement and through the darkness I could see his white smile.

The garbage cans made a loud, booming sound again, but the boy I met five days ago didn't seem bothered by the growling, approaching demons as he raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" His smile widened, as if he knew something I didn't. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Akito!" The thin demon shouted, a hint of disbelief and anger present in his tone, and the emerald-eyed boy whipped his head around to stare at the two demons, who were obviously unhappy he crashed in on their event. The fire-wild boy was silent, as if he were waiting for the demon to say more, but the murky-eyed demon only sputtered, like he were trying to find the right words but frustration had him bumbling.

"Akito," The muscular one stepped forward, seeing his companion fumble for words, and the form in front of me stiffened, his shoulders flinching. The demon that had just, moments ago, reached out towards me with malicious intent was now adopting a confused and angry expression. "Why are you here?"

Glancing out of the corner of my eye, the emerald-eyed demon - Akito - paused, then reached up to scratch his head. "Well, decided to drop in since I haven't seen you guys in a long time!" He was obviously lying, but the light-hearted emotion he put into it sounded rather geniune and wistful.

"Bullshit!" The dark-haired demon spat, his dark green eyes aflame with fresh emotions. "You would be able to see us everyday if you hadn't left us!"

_'What?'_

The large, cerulean-eyed demon tugged the thin, raving one at the back of his shirt. "Calm down, Haru," I barely heard him hiss.

"LET ME GO!" Haru hissed, his dark-green eyes narrowing dangerously at Akito who merely stood there in front of me. The thin demon halted in his aimless swings and breathed in and out heavily. "Let me go, Fuyu."

I observed as Akito soundlessly made his way over to me, his footsteps not even making a whisper as he picked me up and I tensed up. I knew I couldn't trust him, but the way he treated me days ago and today was definitely not a way a demon would act if they wanted to eat me. So I could try to trust him, but still, Kyo wouldn't be happy... He didn't comment as Haru and Fuyu looked at him with mixed emotions, and I noted how they didn't try to attack him. I could almost hear the small smile in Akito's voice, "I'll see you two later."

The two opened their mouths to say something more when I felt myself hurtle upwards out of nowhere and realized that the brunette had leapt up in the air. I shrieked and held onto Akito as he landed on the roof of the building at our right. He rolled his eyes at my yells of fear and shock, unamused. Akito began to make large bounds, hopping from roof to roof before I could even shout at him to put me down. How could he be so calm when we were jumping from building to building - Oh my god, he's leaping on the high corporate buildings! Looking down, the people rushing in the darkening evening seemed so small and I clutched onto his shirt in fear.

"God," Akito said, making another inhuman leap onto an even higher buildling. "We'll be there in five minutes so calm down."

I didn't hear anything else he had to say since the pressure of all the events - being embarrassed in school, running from Kyo, being chased by demons and now unwillingly facing my greatest fear of heights - took its toll on me. The last thing I heard was Akito's shocked yelp as I fell into unconciousness.

.

.

.

_For some reason,_

_even when I didn't know him for so long,_

_I knew he was honest_

_because of the familiar glimmer in his eyes_

_and that I could trust him._

_However,_

_I knew I couldn't trust him_

_because Kyo was still present in my heart._

_I knew I would have to choose between them one day_

_but I ignored it_

_and enjoyed my time with both of them._

_I don't regret that._

.

.

.

_At first, I intended to make this at least 2k words, but then I ended up adding more details and it ended up with 4k words. Better be happy with the longer chapter!_

_Sorry for the OC overload. Akito has this background, and I knew that in order for the people to get into the tension I would have to introduce it somehow, one way or another. So I chose him seeing Haru and Fuyu, apparently some past friends or acquaintances? Heheh._

_I also need to transition from scene to scene better. It's harder for me to do that in first person. I'm so used to third person._

_There will be future OCs as well, - I'm sorry, it's hard to pick Black Bird characters when there aren't that many in the series TT^TT - so an advanced apology for that as well. I understand if you don't like OCs that much, I understand that much, especially if there are a lot of them, but you won't be seeing Haru or Fuyu in a while. The majority of OC would be Akito, haha. And two others, like I said in the prologue. _

_Also, sorry if it seems a bit far fetched and if Misao seems a bit more willing with Akito, I'm trying to fix that right now because I'm seriously unsatisfied with leaving a few details out._

_See? Your reviews made me update faster :)_

_I hope you'll all read this story more in the future as well!_

_PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna get your guys opinion on how to make this story a masterpiece! :3_

_Til' next time,_

_~CiiCiinREX._


End file.
